


Vánoční svetr

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Love confessions (sort of), M/M, Memories, character death (sort of)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: „Mám to rozbalit?“John se zasmál. „Jo, to se většinou s dárky dělá.“Sherlock polkl. Najednou pocítil neskutečnou potřebu vědět, co je to za dárek. Vrhl se ke křeslu a roztrhl balicí papír.Vlna. Je to… svetr?





	Vánoční svetr

**Author's Note:**

> Tak jsem to konečně dopsala. No, dopadlo to prostě nějak takhle...   
> Povídka je součástí Johnlock výzvy 2017, zadání: vánoční svetr.

„Tak jsi mě přeci jen přijela navštívit.“

„Byly snad nějaké Vánoce, kdy bych za tebou nepřijela?“

Sherlock se usměje, pomůže Rosie svléct kabát a z vlasů jí opráší sněhové vločky.

„Stejně by bylo jednodušší, kdybys bydlel v Londýně. Mohl by ses častěji vidět s Hamishem, občas mi ho pohlídat nebo ho někam vzít.“

Sherlock si chvíli prohlíží své ruce. Jsou vrásčité. „Nesmysl. Londýn už dávno není nic pro mě. Vždycky jsem chtěl trávit stáří v Sussexu, dál od všeho toho zmatku a vzpomínek. Je jich tam příliš.“

Nastane rozpačité ticho. „Promiň,“ řekne nakonec Rosie.

Sherlock si povzdechne. „To je v pořádku.“

„Já jen… máš tátův svetr.“

Sherlock prsty láskyplně promne vlněnou látku. „Pořád mám pocit, jako bych z něj cítil jeho vůni.“ Myšlenkami se opět zatoulá do minulosti.

* * *

Ležel v posteli a zíral do stropu. I když si to nerad přiznával, déle už bez spánku vydržet nemohl. Jenže jak mohl usnout po tom všem, co se stalo?

Šel si zakouřit. Doufal, že ho to trochu uvolní, takže možná potom usne. Vykouřil přesně pět cigaret, a přesto se necítil ani o trochu klidnější. Musel pořád myslet na Johna a na to, že už se neviděli celé dva měsíce. To čekání než mu John odpustí, začínalo být únavné. Věděl, že je to jen otázka času, a přesto… Zdálo se to jako celá věčnost. John mu ve svém dopise jasně sdělil, že potřebuje nějaký čas, aby se s tím vším vyrovnal a dal si svůj život trochu dohromady. Ze všeho, co mu John napsal, bylo naprosto zřejmé, že ho viní ze smrti své ženy. A Sherlock to chápal. Všichni jsme přece pořád jen lidé. 

Nahlédl do vystěhovaného pokoje svého spolubydlícího. Potřeboval najít něco, co ho zklidní natolik, aby usnul. Vzpomněl si na svetr, co si tam John nechal. Byl směšný, se sobem a sněhulákem a obrovským nápisem „Marry Christmas“. Ale voněl jako John.

Když Sherlock konečně usnul, bylo to s vánočním svetrem smotaným ve svých rukách a hlavou zabořenou v jeho vlněné látce.

* * *

„Ty jsi Mary nezabil.“

Konečně. Konečně to řekl. Ze Sherlocka jako kdyby spadly poslední zbytky iracionální viny.

Když se pak před ním John rozbrečel, neviděl Sherlock jediný důvod, proč by ho neměl obejmout. A tak ho objal a rukou ho hladil po zádech, protože to by mělo Johna uklidnit. A vlastně to bylo i docela příjemné.

Nějak se stalo, že se octli v Sherlockově pokoji. Když se na to pak díval zpětně, došlo mu, že musel mít nějaký výpadek. Možná se ještě ozývaly následky jeho zranění z márnice. Podstatné je na tom to, že jakmile John odhrnul peřinu a objevil svůj svetr, přestal s tím, co právě dělal. Objímali se, ano, to je to, co celou tu dobu dělali. Nic víc, nic míň.  

John se na Sherlocka podíval s otázkou v očích. A to byla chvíle, kdy mu došlo, k čemu všemu Johnův svetr používal. Není šance, že by si toho nevšiml. Důkaz Sherlockových tužeb byl na svetru až příliš patrný.   

„To je můj svetr,“ řekl John.

„Výborná dedukce.“

„Co dělá můj svetr ve tvé posteli?“

Sherlock přemýšlel, co má na tohle Johnovi sakra říct. Copak to není zřejmé?

„Myslel jsem, že už ho nepotřebuješ, a tak jsem si ho půjčil.“

John na něj zíral a snažil se pochopit. Pak mu to došlo.

„Panebože, Sherlocku, ty jsi… s mým svetrem? Proč?“

Teď je asi na čase říct pravdu. Další milosrdné lži už nemají smysl. Ne po tom všem, co Johnovi způsobily. Nejvíc ho překvapilo, že se John netváří znechuceně, ani naštvaně, jen zvědavě a zmateně. Možná by to dokázal pochopit…

„Nemohl jsem usnout. Známé vjemy, vůně mi pomáhají. Uklidňují mě. Omlouvám se. Už se to nestane.“

John si sedl na postel. Vypadal, jako že chce něco říct, ale pak si to rozmyslel. Nakonec Sherlockovi pokynul, ať si sedne vedle něj. Sherlock se s přetuchou vážného rozhovoru posadil a obrnil se proti všemu, co mu John mohl říct. John si poposedl blíž k němu. Sherlock zpanikařil. Možná je John naštvaný, jen to skrývá a až to bude nejmíň čekat, John ho uhodí. Jako tehdy. Špatná myšlenka. Soustřeď se. Soustřeď se!

John ho neuhodil. Objal ho a prsty ho hladil ve vlasech. Sherlock si přál, aby ten moment trval navěky.

* * *

 

Nemluvili o tom večeru. John Sherlockovi navrhl, že se nastěhuje zpět do 221b a Sherlock samozřejmě nemohl odmítnout. Život se vrátil do zajetých kolejí a Sherlock mohl po dlouhé době opět říct, že se cítí šťastný, a podle toho, co vydedukoval, byl šťastný i John s Rosie. Společně sledovali špatné seriály v televizi, které Sherlock vždy rád kritizoval a John se smál jeho poznámkám tak nahlas, jako by mu nikdy nezemřela žena. Dokonce mu zase začal říkat, jak jsou jeho dedukce brilantní. Sice ne tak často, jako dříve, ale Sherlock si toho stejně vážil. Brali Rosie ven a jen málokterá žena se pokoušela s Johnem flirtovat, protože většina z nich si myslela, že jsou pár. A Sherlockovi to ani v nejmenším nevadilo.

* * *

Byly Vánoce. Jeden z těch dnů, které Sherlock měl docela rád, i když předstíral, že je vlastně nenávidí. A na tyhle Vánoce se opravdu těšil. John si zatím nedomluvil žádné rande a ani se nechystal navštívit své příbuzné. Stráví je spolu, v 221b. No není život nádherný?

„Mám pro tebe dárek.“

Samozřejmě. Jak mohl zapomenout. Tradice, dárky, Johnovi na takových věcech hodně záleží.

„Jaký?“

„Pojď do pokoje a můžeš se podívat.“

Ležel v jeho křesle. Středně velký balíček nešikovně omotaný stuhou. John ho balil sám, místo aby ho nechal zabalit rovnou v obchodě. Chtěl, aby to bylo více osobní. Sherlock cítil, jak se mu zrychlil tep.

„Mám to rozbalit?“

John se zasmál. „Jo, to se většinou s dárky dělá.“

Sherlock polkl. Najednou pocítil neskutečnou potřebu vědět, co je to za dárek. Vrhl se ke křeslu a roztrhl balicí papír.

Vlna. Je to… svetr?

John mu dal svetr. Jak originální. Sherlock už měl připravenou nějakou sarkastickou poznámku. Potom se ale podíval na Johna. Zdál se trochu nervózní, ale ve tváři měl hřejivý výraz plný naděje. A tenhle výraz Sherlock zklamat nemohl.

„Je to… hezký dárek?“ zkusil říct co nejpřesvědčivěji. John se na něj podezřívavě podíval.

„Ehm, všiml jsi si toho nápisu, že jo?“

Ach, je v tom něco víc. John mu chtěl tímhle dárkem něco sdělit, něco sentimentálního.

Sherlock svetr vybalil z balícího papíru.

Stálo na něm: „All I want for christmas is you. (Vše, co chci k Vánocům jsi ty.)“ Chvíli mu trvalo, než pochopil, co tím chtěl John říct. Ale stejně mu to nedávalo smysl. Nemohl tomu uvěřit.

„Ty mě… chceš?“

John má o něj romantický zájem? Po tom všem? A co Mary? Co Rosie? Co ta příhoda se svetrem?

„Vážně je to tak překvapující?“ John se pousmál. „Málokdy se mi podaří zastihnout velkého Sherlocka Holmese nepřipraveného. Ale vzhledem k tvé momentální oblibě svetrů bych čekal, že tě to potěší.“

Sherlock přemýšlel, co na to říct.

„Ale já pro tebe žádný dárek nemám,“ vysoukal ze sebe nakonec.

„Copak to nechápeš? Žádný dárek nepotřebuju. To, co mám tady, s tebou a Rosie, to je vše, co jsem si kdy mohl přát. Nevím, proč jsem to nepoznal dřív. Ale tak to asi chodí. Nejšťastnějšími nás většinou činí to, co máme na dosah ruky, jen to nevidíme… Sherlocku, ty brečíš?“

„Cože, ne, já rozhodně nebrečím…“ zamumlal, i přes to, že cítil, jak mu po tvářích tečou slzy.

„Půjdu zkontrolovat Rosie. Jestli… nemá noční můru nebo tak něco.“ Zvedl se, a chtěl projít kolem Johna, který ho ale zastavil.

„Moment. Co tvůj dárek?“ John popadl svetr a navlékl ho na Sherlocka, který to samozřejmě nečekal a skončil v něm zamotaný, z vlny mu trčel jen vršek hlavy. Po chvíli marného snažení se z něj vymotat, si ho přetáhl přes hlavu úplně, přičemž mu vlasy zůstaly trčet do všech stran. John na něj zíral a smál se. A Sherlock se také nemohl ubránit úsměvu. V tu chvíli ho John políbil. Opět mu ruku zabořil do vlasů a Sherlock si na to gesto už začínal zvykat.

Byly to bezpochyby nejkrásnější Vánoce, jaké kdy zažil, společně s těmi následujícími a všemi dalšími, které s Johnem strávili už jako manželé.

* * *

Zřejmě byl ve svém paláci mysli už nějakou dobu, protože Rosie si zatím stihla udělat čaj, a právě připravuje večeři.

„Volal mi Sam. Za chvíli dorazí. Hamish se prý už hrozně těší, až ti zahraje vánoční koledu, kterou se nedávno naučil. Už mu to s tím violoncellem opravdu jde.“

„Už se těším.“

Hamish roste jako z vody. Za chvíli bude ve stejném věku, jako byla Rosie, když je John opustil. I když John je vlastně nikdy doopravdy neopustil. Říká se, že lidé žijí, dokud si je někdo pamatuje. A Sherlock nezapomene. Nikdy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Omlouvám se za chyby. 
> 
> Svetr, který Sherlock dostal k Vánocům:  
> https://cdn.lookastic.com/red-and-white-fair-isle-crew-neck-sweater/amber-all-i-want-for-christmas-is-you-jumper-121876-medium.jpg


End file.
